


Pansy

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Romantic Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Aveva tante paure, Pansy, e spesso si manifestavano in terribili incubi che la lasciavano sveglia notti intere. E chi altro l'avrebbe ascoltata, chi altro l'avrebbe lasciata piangere sulla propria spalla? Ero l'unico.





	Pansy

Pansy ed io non siamo mai stati solamente amici. Sin dal primo anno siamo stati legati da qualcosa di più profondo del semplice affetto. Ho sempre trovato stupido parlare di amore a undici anni, però. Dopotutto a quel tempo non sapevamo nemmeno cosa fosse, l'amore tra due persone.

Dal canto mio avevo sperimentato quello familiare, quello che i miei genitori riversavano su di me con discrezione. Pansy non aveva proprio idea di cosa fosse, quel sentimento.

Era sempre stata il disonore della sua famiglia, con i capelli e gli occhi neri, la pelle troppo scura, il naso un po' schiacciato. Era il disonore della famiglia perché era una ragazza. Era il disonore della sua famiglia perché era una persona intelligente e acuta e nessuno voleva una donna del genere come moglie e se non si fosse sposata sarebbe stata solamente un peso per tutti.

Se il mio matrimonio con la secondogenita dei Greengrass non fosse già stato deciso alla mia nascita, avrei senza dubbio scelto Pansy come sposa; era sempre stata l'unica con cui potevo parlare di qualsiasi cosa, l'unica che mi stesse sempre accanto per affetto e non per  _fama riflessa_. Pansy era l'unica persona che riusciva ad ignorare davvero il mio cognome, per lei ero solamente Draco.

Certo, aveva tanti difetti – chi non ne ha, dopotutto? –, ma riusciva sempre a farli passare in secondo piano, ogni volta che mi consigliava qualcosa o mi sorrideva.

Aveva tante paure, aveva tante insicurezze. Ero l'unico che la trattava come una persona e non una bambola di carne, dopotutto; per tutti era solo  _quell'oca che la notte divide il letto con Malfoy_.

Sì, era successo a volte che a notte fonda entrasse nel Dormitorio maschile di Serpeverde e si infilasse sotto le coperte insieme a me, abbracciandomi. Aveva tante paure, Pansy, e spesso si manifestavano in terribili incubi che la lasciavano sveglia notti intere. E chi altro l'avrebbe ascoltata, chi altro l'avrebbe lasciata piangere sulla propria spalla? Ero l'unico.


End file.
